


One

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Future Fic, Ian has a dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey laughs at Ian and his dog in a park, so obviously they end up going out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even fucking ask. I saw a thing and this just happened, I had no control over it.

“No!”

Mickey looked up. For a moment he thought the voice had been talking to him. He looked around and saw a guy standing a couple feet away on the grass. With him was a dog, one of those small dark and fluffy ones.

The guy looked around quickly and his eyes stopped when they caught Mickey’s for a moment. He turned a little, squatted down, and lifted a finger to the dog’s face.

“We talked about this,” he hissed.

Mickey bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh, but he knew his amused smile was showing. The guy’s eyes swept over to him again. When he saw Mickey’s face, he rolled his eyes and mumbled something Mickey couldn’t understand. His flushed cheeks and tightly shut eyes said enough though.

With a grin Mickey looked back down at his newspaper to finish the article he had started earlier. It was his lunch break and sometimes he just went out to the small park across the street with a sandwich and the newspaper instead of sitting in some café or restaurant with at least five of his co-workers. He liked them enough, but he enjoyed being alone just as much and sometimes more. It was one of those days and when he realized that the guy and his dog were walking over to him, he was glad about it.

“I’ve seen you before,” the guy said. “Uh around here, I mean.”

Mickey looked up, giving the guy a quick once over now that he was right in front of him. The sun stood high in the sky, lighting up the guy’s red hair. He was tall and built, and he twisted his hands in his dog’s leash. He had pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. Mickey decided to speak before he bit it bloody.

“I know,” he said.

The guy cracked a small smile and averted his eyes for a moment. Then he cursed. Mickey furrowed his brows. He could feel something tugging on his leg and looked down. Sure enough, the guy’s dog was humping away happily on his right leg. He huffed out a laugh.

“I’m so sorry about that,” the guy said and tried to pry the dog away. “I talked to him about this, but he just won’t give up.”

Mickey laughed. “’S that what you scolded him for?”

The guy shrugged. “Yeah. He’s horny as fuck. Not a very good wingman.”

He finally got the dog to let go off Mickey’s leg and freed him from his leash so he could run around the park.

“Wingman, huh?”

Mickey grinned up at the guy, one eye squinting against the sun. The guy scratched the back of his neck before pointing to the space next to Mickey. Mickey nodded. The guy sat and slowly wrapped the leash around his hand, watching his dog speed around the park like he hadn’t been let outside in years.

“I swear I let him out and run around enough,” the guy said as though he could read Mickey’s mind. Maybe he was just avoiding the question.

Mickey decided to help the guy out a little. He rolled up his newspaper and held out his hand. “Mickey.”

The guy frowned at him for a moment, before he caught up and shook his hand. “Ian.”

“You’re here a lot.”

Ian grinned at him. “Yeah I’ve seen you around, too. Lunch break?”

Mickey nodded.

Ian let out a long breath and then he turned more toward Mickey.

“I uh, I actually live a good bit away and I’m gonna be honest with you, I only come here hoping to see you. That first time was a coincidence, but yeah, here I am. I know that is super creepy, but I think you’re pretty hot.”

He pressed his lips together and his eyebrows climbed high up his forehead.

Mickey glanced at him. He grinned and shook his head. “You speak to your dog a lot?”

Ian’s breath ghosted over Mickey’s cheek when he breathed out. His frowned and sputtered for a moment, before he let out a weak, “What?”

Mickey motioned with his head for the dog. “You speak to him a lot? You think that shit actually works?”

He wasn’t trying to make this any harder on Ian than it obviously was, but even though Mickey was rather comfortable being gay nowadays, he wasn’t used to sober and honest compliments yet. He had yet to date anyone, so he was used to drunken confessions of love for his ass in some dingy bathroom of some gay club or sometimes even in a bed. Neither of them would remember the others face or name, though, the minute they parted ways. That was what he was used to, not the hot red-head he’d seen around a couple of times during his lunch breaks finally coming over to him to confess that he thought he was hot.

“I uh, no, I guess not. He’s still humping everything he sees fit, so…”

Ian’s voice interrupted Mickey’s thoughts. He sounded unsure and Mickey detected a hint of disappointed. He glanced over at Ian, who was looking down at his hands now. He sighed.

“Feeling’s mutual,” he mumbled, eyes still fixed on the dog.

Ian’s head snapped up. His sullen expression morphed into one of absolute glee. Mickey couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. He checked his watch.

“I gotta go back.”

“I’ll pick you up when you’re done with work,” Ian said.

Mickey laughed as he stood up. He stuffed the newspaper into his back pocket and stuffed his hands into the front pockets.

“You don’t even know where I work.”

Ian grinned, squinting up at him much like Mickey had done earlier. It looked adorable Mickey had to admit.

“Are you not gonna tell me?”

His voice was confident now. Mickey huffed. He looked around for a moment before sighing.

“Fine. You see the building over there?” He pointed to the skyscraper across the street right behind the bench. Ian nodded. “Six-thirty p.m. I’ll wait in the lobby.”

Ian grinned. “I’ll be there.”

Mickey grinned as he made to walk away. “Better be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said: I. Don't. Know.


End file.
